The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: The Return of Monteria
The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: The Return of Monteria is a feature-film animated movie that is made by Walt Disney Studios and Big Idea Productions. It is also the longest movie in VeggieTales. It has a lesson in courage, and it takes place after the events of The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie. Plot The film opens somewhere in the late 17th century with two pirate ships fighting. The prince, Alexander of Monterria, is again captured by Robert the Terrible, his ruthless uncle. The other pirates search the ship for the princess, Eloise, but miss her hiding spot and leave. When Eloise and her butler Willory (played by Archibald Asparagus) emerge, she sends a device that her father made, a "Helpseeker," to find heroes to save Alexander. It evades the pirates on the ship and jumps into the sea. The film jumps to the present where best friends George (played by Pa Grape), Sedgewick (played by Mr. Lunt), and Elliot (played by Larry the Cucumber) are working at a pirate-themed dinner theater. Sedgewick, who is very lazy, has invented a remote-controlled toy truck with a claw arm to help him do things he doesn't feel like doing - though when his girlfriend Ellen asks him to get her some barbecue sauce, it is out of range of his toy and he refuses to make the effort himself. Elliot has a list of things he's afraid of, and when his girlfriend Bernadette (played by Petunia Rhubarb) asks him to get the barbecue sauce, he says the back room is dark and therefore "on his list." George, who lacks self-respect, does what everyone tells him; his children, George Jr and Lucy, idolize the star of the show, Sir Frederick, and he is worried that he does not impress his kids. Elliot, Sedgewick, and George want to be seen as heroes by their loved ones, but since they're only cabin boys, they think that their dream is unattainable. After the show, while they are cleaning up, an old blind man appears out of nowhere, prophesying that an adventure awaits for them and that "the stage is set for the heroes at hand." Elliot thinks this means that if they all audition, they'll be cast in the show. They audition but it backfires and messes up half of the restaurant; as a result they are fired and thrown into the alley, where they find the Helpseeker and are teleported, once again, to the 17th century. Meeting Eloise and Willory, the Pirates tell them that the pirates that kidnapped Alexander. They had an evil plan: a plan to make a VeggieTales theater in the center of Robert's lair that shows every and each VeggieTales episode. That gave the pirates an idea. They would make a production similar to If I Sang a Silly Song to watch the movies! Elliot, George and Sedgewick are teleported to China. There they met the warriors from Veggie Warriors: Defenders of the Crisper Dynasty. They told them that the pirates kidnapped Alexander again and making a theater. They took them into their long hall and watched Toy Story. They liked it because they liked the part where Woody thinks his life should go back the way it used to be, back when he was a harmonica player, adored by fans. After that, they told a fellow in Rockwell would know their plan. So they went on a train and went to Rockwell. When the Pirates arrived at Rockwell, they met Stewart Green. They told him that the pirates kidnapped Alexander again and making a theater. Stewart took the Pirates to his house and watched LarryBoy and the Waffle Overdose. He liked it because he liked the part where LarryBoy takes several days to fight off this waffle tribe, but he is scared to the dickens every single time. LarryBoy is thinking of giving up because he hasn't defeated them yet and the town is almost in full control of the waffles. Alfred tells LarryBoy that God wants us to stand up to our problems and be brave. LarryBoy is touched by Alfred's advice. He blows his nose in a handkerchief and goes back for a final battle. Stewart told the Pirates that a fellow in Spain would know their plan. So they went on a submarine that went to Spain. Meanwhile, Robert and his evil pirates were singing a song. As they did, they posted VeggieTales episodes for everyone in the whole wide world to watch, like Where's God When I'm S-Scared, God Wants Me to Forgive Them, Are You My Neighbor, Rack, Shack, and Benny, Dave and the Giant Pickle, LarryBoy and the Fib from Outer Space, Daivid in the Lions' Den, VeggieTales:The Story of Madeline, VeggieTales VeggieTown Values on the Job:VeggieLand Fun, etc. Near the end of the song, everyone from different places came to the VeggieTales theater to watch every VeggieTales episode just like they had planned! When the Pirates arrived at Spain, they met Don Quixote and Pancho. They told them that the pirates kidnapped Alexander again and making a theater. Don and Pancho took them to their restaurant, Cafe LaMancha, and watched Merry Larry and the Unexpected Twist of the Spring Valley Mall! They liked it because they liked the part where Lawrence put on a pair of Groucho Marx glasses and entertains Luntar with his antics he used to do back when he was a chipmunk, including the impersonation of an egg roll. Even the blue space rhubarb Luna, Luntar's second-in-command cracks up. Don and Pancho told the Pirates that they're almost there to Monteria, and to show them some courage. They whistled for their rowboat and went to their destination. When the Pirates arrived at Monteria, they met... ROBERT THE TERRIBLE AND HIS NO-GOOD PIRATES?!?!?! They told them that they kidnapped Alexander once again and making a theater. Eloise and Willory were there, too. They grabbed the Pirates and took them to the theater! They made the same production as they did. The top 20 VeggieTales episodes they chose are: ReggiePhilipAndMerryLarry.png|20. Merry Larry and the True Light of Christmas 2091147 l2.jpg|19. King George and the Ducky LittleJoe.jpg|18. The Ballad of Benjamin NOAHstill23.jpg|17. Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Noah's Umbrella 185px-2007-VeggieTales-MoeAndTheBigExi-6.jpg|16. Moe and the Big Exit RSB1 833.jpg|15. Rack, Shack, and Benny Veg02.jpg|14. Lord of the Beans YXBOdUIwbmRsYTgx o veggietales---sumo-of-the-opera.jpg|13. Sumo of the Opera 4232-veggietales-the-penniless-princess.jpg|12. The Penniless Princess LTKV3 166.jpg|12. Lyle the Kindly Viking Minnesota cuke.jpg|11. Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Samson's Hairbrush Sheerluckholmesgoldenruler.jpg|10. Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler Veggie-tales-sweetpea-beauty-prince-larry-and-petunia-blessings-abound-mommy.jpg|9. Sweetpea Beauty Download.jpg|8. Tomato Sawyer and Huckleberry Larry's Garden of Hopes DAGP1 681.jpg|7. Dave and the Giant Pickle TBOLJ2 653.jpg|6. The Ballad of Little Joe 2091110 l4.jpg|5. Esther: The Girl Who Became Queen Maclarry the stinky cheese battle.jpg|4. MacLarry and the Stinky Cheese Battle VIS FlatOcardfront.jpg|3. Veggies in Space: The Fennel Frontier Larryboy-larryboy-2575945-400-400.jpg|2. Beware the Living Fried Chicken Zombies! Vtalesdukeandgreatpiewar1.jpg|1. Duke and the Great Pie War But just as they were done with the countdown, the Pirates Who Don't Do Anything swing into action and stopped the countdown. They knew it was time to destroy Monteria into itty bitty bits! They tried to destroy them harder and harder (While the pirates shot Merry Larry figures, King George figures, Benjamin figures, Minnesota Cuke figures, Moe figures, Rack, Shack and Benny figures, Toto figures, The Italian Scallion figures, Sara Crewe figures, Lyle figures, Sheerluck Holmes figures, Sweetpea Beauty figures, Tomato Sawyer and Huckleberry Larry figures, Dave figures, Little Joe figures, Esther figures, MacLarry figures, Captain Cuke and Mr. Spork figures, LarryBoy figures and Duke figures). When they threw a giant bomb at the pirates, God wiped them off the face of the Earth! The pirates had saved the day! The king gives them medals for their good work, reminding them that heroes aren't necessarily strong or handsome or dashing, but in fact anyone who does what he or she knows is right no how matter hard the situation. The Helpseeker returns them to the restaurant, just in time for the Friday night show, but Robert has stowed away on their trip back and attacks Sir Frederick, mistaking him for George. A final showdown with Robert sends him back to his own time. The audience cheers wildly, including their loved ones, and George's children respect him at last. Offered a second chance to be in the show, they refuse, saying that life has plenty of adventure of its own... as the Helpseeker blinks once again. Characters *Larry the Cucumber as Elliot, Cuke, and Stewart Green *Pa Grape as George *Mr. Lunt as Sedgewick, Mio-Lunt, and Pancho *Archibald Asparagus as Willory and Don Quixote *Princess Eloise *Prince Alexander *Robert the Terrible *Petunia Rhubarb as Bernadette *Ma Grape as Caroline *Ellen *Jimmy Gourd as Gourdly and Sir Frederick *Bob the Tomato as Master Bob *Mr. Nezzer as Messenger Nezzer *Junior Asparagus as Asparason Toy Story *Larry the Cucumber as Sheriff Woody *Bob the Tomato as Buzz Lightyear *Mr. Lunt as Mr. Gourd Head *The French Peas as the Squeeze Toy Aliens *Jimmy Gourd as Hamm *Jerry Gourd as Rex *Pa Grape as Sarge *Madame Blueberry as Bo Peep *The Fib from Outer Space as Zurg (mentioned) *Junior Asparagus as Andy *Ermie Asparagus as Molly *Charlie Pincher as Sid *Archibald Asparagus as Slinky Dog *Khalil as Lenny *Pirates *Jonah LarryBoy and the Waffle Overdose *LarryBoy *Archibald *King Waffle *Waffle minions *Top Banana *Bob *Petunia *Mr. Lunt *Singing Kid Robots *Junior *Carrot and pea citizens *Previous citizens of Bumblyburg *Milk Money Bandit *Scooter *Jimmy *Jerry Merry Larry and the Unexpected Twist of the Spring Valley Mall! *Larry the Cucumber (Lawrence/Merry Larry) *Bob the Tomato (Philip Fleagle) *Mr. Lunt (Roadie Reggie/Luntar) *Archibald Asparagus (Alister Cashberger) *Petunia Rhubarb (Luna) *Sara Crewe (Christina) *The French Peas (Henry and Miles) *Madame Blueberry (Mrs. Netterbaum) *George *Jimmy Gourd (Officer Sam) *TBot *Percy Pea (INTERPOL Agent #1) *INTERPOL Agent #2 Flashback Characters *The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything as the Chipmunks The Ballad of Benjamin *Larry the Cucumber (Benjamin) *Bob the Tomato (Sheriff Bob) *Madame Blueberry (Miss Kitty) *Scooter (McPotiphar) *Annie (Cowgirl Onion) *The Scallions (Bandits of the Old West) *Percy Pea (Cowboy) *Mr. Nezzer (Prospector) *Khalil (Jimmy Quarter) *The French Peas (Cowboys) Tomato Sawyer and Huckleberry Larry's Garden of Hopes *Bob the Tomato (Tomato Sawyer) *Larry the Cucumber (Dr. Cuke, Huckleberry Larry) *QWERTY *Mason *Jerry Gourd (Farmer Jerry, Jerkyland Customer #3) *Junior Asparagus (Mark) *Annie the Green Onion (Stacy) *Scooter Carrot (Dr. Carrot) *Mr. Nezzer (Dr. Nezzer, Jerkyland Customer #4) *Grandpa George (Clark Wayne) *Jimmy Gourd (Jerkyland Customer #2) *Pa Grape (Jerkyland Customer #1) *Archibald Asparagus *Petunia Rhubarb *Mr. Lunt *Scallion #1 *Scallion #2 *Scallion #3 *Jean Claude *Phillipe *Madame Blueberry *Nicky the Pepper Beware the Living Fried Chicken Zombies! *LarryBoy *Alfred *Petunia *Jerry Gourd *Mr. Nezzer *Jimmy Gourd *Scallion #1 *Scallion #2 *Scallion #3 *Bob the Tomato *Charlie Pincher *Gordon *Annie *Joe *Laura Carrot *Lenny Carrot *Buford the Beet *Cyrus the Cauliflower *Justin the Orange *Mr. Lunt *Scooter the Carrot *Baby Moses (green) *Dad Asparagus *Mom Asparagus Songs *Spanish Gold *Better Than Friends *Strange Things are Coming My Way *How it Used to Be *Woody's Song *I Couldn't Sail No Longer *The Battle is Not Ours *Buzz Lightyear Theme Song *My Aunt Came Back *These Waffles Are a Pain *Beat Up Thingamabob! *The Story of My Life *Happy Ki-Yi Birthday *Merry Larry's Dream *Oh Lawrence! Medley *I'm Boo *Good for the Grabbing! *Luntar's Dream *No Defense! *That's What Christmas Needs *Elf Pledge *Christmas Shines *Wrapped Myself Up For Christmas *Love For Christmas *Christmas Shines Reprise *I Love My Duck *I Must Have It *Endangered Love *There Once Was a Man *The Selfishness Song *What We Have Learned *Out on the Prairie *Cowboy Life *The Potato Song (Silly Songs with Larry) *Show Some Citizenship! *What We Have Learned *Can't Catch Me *Mexican Ice Cream *Wicker's Song *Sippy Cup *Arise and Shine *What We Have Learned *O Lone Stranger *The Boy That We Call Moe *The Birds and the Bees *God Did *He Still Wouldn't Listen *O Lone Stranger (reprise) *A Mess Down in Egypt *Good Morning George *Think of Me *The Bunny Song *Dance of the Cucumber *I Tried to Be Patient *Stand! *A Little More of This *The Legend of the Bean *I Wanna Know What It's For *My Baby Elf *I Finally Know What It's For *I've Got a New Umbrella *Going Up (score) *School House Polka *Wrestlers of Japan *A Joking Sumo *He's Accepted the Challenge *He's Accepted the Challenge (reprise) *A Sumo Can't Go Wrong *The Feeling of Finishing *Little Princess *Imagine With Me *No Matter What *Best Friends Forever *Oh Papa *No Matter What Reprise *Little Princess Reprise *Larry's High Silk Hat *We're Vikings *What's Up with Lyle? *Dear Monks *Not So Fast *Look, Olaf! *Share of Friends *I'm Robin Hood *I'm Robin Hood (reprise) *Pizza Angel *Minnesota Cuke Theme Song *Call On Me *Call On Us *Gated Community *Fit for a Queen (and reprise) *Best Freend *More Beautiful (and reprise) *Banished *Ugly, Hairy Plan *Action Scene! *Pants *Beautiful for Me *I Give Thanks for My Farm *Why Me? *Play Ball! *With a Little Hard Work *He Watches Us *He Watches Us (reprise) *What We Have Learned *Big Things Too *I Love My Lips *Happy Ki-Yi Birthday *Dream of a Dozen Cactus *Oh Little Joe! *I'm Blue *Belly Button *Mayor's Dream *Lost Puppies *The Battle Prelude *The Battle is Not Ours *Haman's Song *We're Barber-Barians *Chog Norrius *The Worst Barber-Barian *Kilts and Stilts *Oh MacLarry *We're Barber-Barians/MacLarry Norrius (reprise) *Brothers of the Highland *Meewantium *I Wonder *Asteroid Cowboys *Good for the Grabbing *Enough to Share *I Love the Lord With All My Heart *Ease on Down the Road *What Can A Baby Do? *Larry's Blues *Ballad of the Pie War Trivia *This episode does not have the theme song before the actual show begins, just like "LarryBoy and the Rumor Weed", "The Star of Christmas", etc. *This is the third appearance of the Crisper Dynasty veggies. The first two were "Veggie Warriors: Defenders of the Crisper Dynasty" and "Samurai of the Opera". *The VeggieTales movie theater where the pirates in Monteria were in is similar to the countertop theater (VeggieTales VeggieTown Values on the Job:VeggieLand Fun) *During the credits, various photos from previous releases are shown. They are: **MacLarry and the Stinky Cheese Battle **A Chipmunk Christmas **Merry Larry and the True Light of Christmas **Lyle the Kindly Viking **Toy Story **The Ballad of Little Joe **Princess and the Popstar **LarryBoy and the Raiders of the Rumor Weed! **Gideon: Tuba Warrior **Celery Night Fever **Merry Larry and the Unexpected Twist of the Spring Valley Mall! **Beauty and the Beet **Where's God When I'm S-Scared? **Are You My Neighbor? **Dave and the Giant Pickle **Josh and the Big Wall! **Madame Blueberry **The Crisper County Charity **Moe and the Big Exit **Rack, Shack and Benny **The Adventures of Iron-Boy: A VeggieTales Movie **Esther: The Girl Who Became Queen **Gravity Rises **Coast to Coast: The Story of the Cucumber of Florida **Death is a Serious Thing **LarryBoy and the Fib from Outer Space **That's What Friends Do **LarryBoy and the Bad Apple **The Wonderful Wizard of Ha's **LarryBoy and the Desert of Death **MacLarry and the Barber-Barians in... Pompous Maximus Strikes Back! **The Star of Christmas and Hanukkah Doesn't Get a Star **King George and the Ducky **Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Samson's Hairbrush **An Easter Carol **A Snoodle's Tale **Toy Story 2 **Toy Story 3 **LarryBoy and the Rumor Weed **VeggieTales Birthday Clip-O-Rama! **Tomato Sawyer and Huckleberry Larry's Big River Rescue **Pistachio **Sweetpea Beauty **Robin Good and His Not-So Merry Men **Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventure Begins **LarryBoy and the Waffle Overdose **LarryBoy and the Parody Gang **Beware the Living Fried Chicken Zombies! **Merry Larry and the Invasion of the Giant Zucchinis Category:Fanon Works Category:Movie Category:VeggieFan2000